


In the Pink

by gritsinmisery



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wee sartorical discussion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the incomparable [draycevixen](www.archiveofourown.org/users/draycevixen). My first go at the Lads and their world...

In the Pink

Walking down the hallway to the rest room, Bodie’s mouth curled into a smile as he noticed Ray’s attention drifting to his body yet again. “You’re staring, Sunshine.”

“Can’t help it, can I? Not with that outfit.” Caught out, Doyle had no compunction about stopping so he could let his gaze slide slowly down his partner’s body and back up, a disapproving look plastered to his face.

“It does rather stand out, doesn’t it?” Bodie replied, puffing up his chest just a little, determinedly ignoring Doyle’s frown.

Ray let out a sharp snort and turned away, crossing his arms over his chest. “It announces something, all right: Come and get it, lads!”

Trying on his best ‘disappointed parent’ voice, Bodie announced, “Thought better of you, Ray. Didn’t think you’d be one of those ‘he’s wearing pink, he must be queer’ types. Not Mister Former-Art-Student, Mister Live-and-Let-Live…”

“Never said a thing about your shirt, did I? Don’t give a toss what colour it is. It’s more what you’re wearing below it, or possibly what you’re _not_ wearing, that worries me.” Looking back over his shoulder, Doyle’s gaze went straight to the area of his concern, which was rather tightly emphasized by the snug fit of Bodie’s black trousers. He didn’t realize it, but his expression had lost all disapproval and showed more than a hint of interest.

Bodie _had_ noticed, however. “Most blokes wouldn’t eye each other up, or at least they wouldn’t pass comment.” He worked hard to sound disapproving, to keep his widening grin from affecting his voice, so his partner wouldn’t look at his face.

It worked; Ray turned away again without glancing up. “Yeah, well, the sort that would are gonna offer you some unwanted attention, mark my words, my son.” He started walking toward the rest room again, assuming his now-chastened partner would follow.

“Already got the attention I wanted, didn’t I?” Bodie answered softly. He didn’t move, and he didn’t bother to keep the smile out of his voice, but he did wipe it off his face the minute he finished speaking.

Doyle stopped and whirled to face his partner, surprised. “What?”

Raising his eyebrows as his only answer, Bodie strode forward, clapping Ray on the shoulder and nearly pushing him around the corner through the rest room door. “I fancy a cuppa right now, Sunshine. How ‘bout you?” Noting the half-dozen other people in the room that would keep his partner from saying anything in reply, he bent down slightly to whisper, “And if _you_ fancy finding out just what I do or don’t have on, you’ll have to wait until after the pub this evening.” He headed over to the kettle, leaving Ray sputtering in his wake.


End file.
